corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
(0.2) Captain
This information is considered OBSOLETE. The Captains of Fallen Equestria are the remnants of the Equestrian military based in the Magic District. These soldiers and ambassadors form the core soldiery of the Districts, giving protection to all ponies and thier allies in their line of duty. Capable of commanding allies in combat, summoning aid and calling for reinforcements, while also able to eloquently resolve a dispute by diplomacy Captain are an excellent force in both combat and peacetime. Role Captains are meant to be party leaders and diplomats. While they are able to hold their own in combat their true power is the ability to call and command allies in battle. They can also buff and, very slightly, heal all allies with their powerful voice. Stats Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 6d8 x 10g, also start with 1 (Simple) weapon and Padded Armor. Class Feats: Weapon Proficiency (Simple), Weapon Proficiency (Martial), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Shield Proficiency, Dazzling Display (No prerequisite) Skill ranks per level: 6 + INT modifier Class Skills Craft, Knowledge (Diplomacy), Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Religon), Knowledge (Corruption), Linguistics, Medicine, Sense, Endurance Captain Level Chart Abilities Healing Voice Three times per day, the Captain may use the power of his voice to heal all allies within earshot. This gentle sound heals minor wounds and cuts, but cannot mend bones or wounds classified as severe. Healing Voice heals a total amount of hit points equal to the Captain's Linguistics skill divided by two. Inspire Allies The Captain's mere presnece inspires all allies within eyeshot to greater heights, giving them a bonus to hit and damage depending on the level of the Captain. In the case of parties with one or more Captains, the greater Inspire Allies is used. Lore Master Once per day, the Captain may choose to take 20 on any Knowledge roll. This ability can also be used to take 10 on a roll three times per day. This skill may be used on an ally to allow them to take 20 or 10 instead of the Captain. Dancefight Three times per day, the Captain, upon hearing music, may slip into a perfectly timed dance step as he attacks. This ability lasts until the battle ends, or the music stops. When under the influence of this ability, the captain gains 1 extra attack, with a BAB equal to their primary attack. Command Four times per day, the Captain may use their standard action to instead give an ally two extra attacks with a BAB equal to their Primary and Secondary attacks. This skill can only be used once per battle. Verbal Weapon At any time, the Captain may empower their weapon with the very essence of their voice. While under this effect, the sword constantly emits a low hiss, gaining a damage bonus equal to one-quarter of the Captain's Linguistics skill (with a minimum of 1), causing the weapon to deal Sonic damage, and the Captain cannot use any voice-related skills or abilities, as if under the Mute effect. In addition, the Captain may choose to end this as a minor action in battle. Inspire Competence The mere presence of the Captain insires allies to new heights, empowering their bodies to be much more powerful than before. All allies within eyesight of the Captain gain a bonus to all stats, depending on the Captain's level. This aura cannot be used at the same time as Inspire Allies. Soothing Voice The Captain's voice can sooth an ally as they speak to their ally with a calm tone, stating that everything will be alright. This causes any poison's effect to skip the ally's next turn, and then resume as normal. Thundering Voice Twice per day, as a standard action, the Captain screams at the enemies, causing all enemies within earshot to take damage equal to one-quarter of the Captain's linguistics. This attack always does at least 1 damage. Favored Servant Upon gaining this ability, the Captain may choose a specific ally or minion to bestow their favor, giving them a bonus to their attack equal to half of the Captain's primary BAB, and damage equal to one-quarter of the same. Also, whenever the minion is reduced to less than 1 HP, they are set to 0 HP and automatically stabalized as long as the Captain is concious. When used on a Minion, the Minion requires only half of their usual fee, and take only 5% of the Captain's XP instead of the usual 10%. Control While in a city or town, the Captain may hire NPC characters to follow and aid them. These NPC characters behave as minions, following the Captain's orders. Depending on the Captain's level, more minions may be hired. Minions cost a percentage of the Captain's earnings, as well as gaining 10% of the Captain's XP gain. Sonic Resistance Being creatures of voice and sound, Captains gain a natural resistance to all Sonic damage. The Captain gains a +1 DR against all Sonic damage per level. Dirge of Doom At 20th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of destruction for a number of rounds per day equal to your captain level. All attacks made against enemy targets in this aura gain a morale bonus on damage equal to 1/2 your captain level and all critical threats are automatically confirmed. These rounds do not need to be consecutive.